


Take me there

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, First Time, Lesbian AU, No Angst, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, no kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Vanessa just came out, and it went great! She went out to celebrate and ended up meeting a girl that will get her exactly what she needs.





	Take me there

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an unrealistic first time, but boy was it fun to write! :P

“Tequila shot,” Vanessa yelled to the bartender over the loud music pumping through the club.

“Someone knows how to party!” said someone by her side. She turned to see a girl smiling at her. “What you celebrating?”

“Who sais I’m celebrating anything?” said Vanessa with an amused smile. This girl looked like a fun person.

“I can tell, girl. Don’t lie.”

Vanessa laughed. She had always been a terrible liar anyway. “I just came out. It went great,” she said, a big smile plastered on her face since the beginning of the night. She had been so scared of her mom’s reaction and, in the end, there was not a single bad thing to account for. “I’ve never been to a gay club before, actually, it’s exciting.”

“For real? How old are you?” asked the girl.

“25. I know, don’t judge me, I’m a late bloomer.”

“Hey, no judging.” Vanessa’s shot came and she downed it immediately. The girl ordered her another one, earning a raised eyebrow in response. “Take it as a welcome gift, bitch. Now, tell big Silky something, is this the first time you are going to hook up with a girl too?”

“Big Silky?” asked Vanessa.

“That’s me, hoe, keep up.”

Vanessa laughed. “Yeah, that’s gonna be a first too. Hopefully.” She lifted her crossed fingers with a smile.

“I knew it, I’m gonna help you, don’t you worry. I’m the best wingwoman in the house. What’s your name?”

“Vanessa.”

“That’s pretty. Kind of boring though.”

“People used to call me Vanjie in high school,” suggested Vanessa with a shrug.

“I like that much better,” said Silky with a smirk. Their second round of shots came and they drank it together. “Let’s get you some pussy,” shouted Silky, leading a laughing Vanessa to the dance floor.

\--

Vanessa approached the bar again, high on endorphins and kind of sweaty. She and Silky had been dancing and talking to people for a couple of hours now (she guessed, she hadn’t been checking the time), and it was the most fun she had in probably her entire life. She was happy to get a break, though, she was a little embarrassed of Silky’s approach every time she showed interest in a girl.

“ _My friend here has never kissed a girl before, you want to be the one to show her the magic wonders of the lesbian world?_ ” she would say. It was too forward for most people, Vanessa thought. The further she got with it was a couple of girls that laughed and gave her a peck, probably thinking it was a joke or something.

But now Silky was on the line to the bathroom and Vanessa wanted a cold drink. If she chose a spot close to the wall so it would take Silky a bit longer to find her, it was merely a coincidence. It had nothing to do with the fact that her ego was a little hurt by all the rejection, or that she kind of wanted to give up with their little schtick and just dance the night away. She liked Silky, they were having so much fun, she didn’t want to say goodbye to her yet, but also didn’t know how to tell her to just stop.

She ordered a beer and was waiting for it, watching the crown absentmindedly when a tall blonde slid to the spot just beside her. Vanessa stared, it was hard not to, the woman pulling her attention like a magnet with her confident stance and stunning beauty.

“Hi,” said the blonde with a smirk, certainly noticing she was being looked at and she was not mad about it.

“Hi,” said Vanessa, hoping she didn’t sound as affected as she felt. She caught the blonde giving her a once-over and let her mouth sprout in her own smirk. “I’m Vanessa,” she extended her hand.

The blonde shook her hand, letting the touch linger as she pulled back. “Brooke.”

Vanessa scrunched up her nose. “I don’t like that very much, you got another one?”

Brooke looked surprised and laughed, probably having never gotten that reaction from a simple introduction before, which was exactly what Vanessa was going for, so she laughed back.

“My middle name is Lynn, but that would just be weird,” said Brooke, still smiling.

“Your name is Brooke, pause, Lynn?” asked Vanessa. Brooke nodded, chuckling. “Why not just name you Brooklin then?”

“I know, right? You’d have to ask my mom that.” Both of their drinks came, and they sipped without budging from where they were.

“Call her, I really wanna know,” said Vanessa. Brooke laughed again and Vanessa thought she could get used to that.

“I don’t think she’s awake at 1 am, sorry,” said Brooke. She sipped her drink again while keeping her gaze on Vanessa, it was entrancing. “Maybe you can call her in the morning,” she finished, suggestively.

 _Oh._ “Maybe I can,” responded Vanessa. She liked the change in Brooke’s expression, liked the way she came slightly closer. Her own body was reacting to it and she liked that she wasn’t feeling guilty along with all the other much more interesting feelings. She was about to say something else when she heard Silky calling her in the distance.

“Vanjie!” she heard the slurred shout, loud enough to be heard over everything else in the club, albeit faintly.

“Shit,” said Vanessa, scanning the crowd for her friend.

“Hiding from someone?” asked Brooke, amused.

“Kind of,” said Vanessa, guiltily. “I mean, I love her but she’s been trying to hook me up with somebody all night and I’m tired of getting rejected, a girl can only take so much,” she blurted out, trying to make herself small behind Brooke’s silhouette.

“Her approach must be awful if it’s getting you rejected,” said Brooke, making Vanessa’s gaze zero on her again.

“There you are!” said Silky, suddenly there. “Oh, you got yourself a tall bitch to climb onto without my help? Atta girl.”

“What? Sorry I just got here,” said Brooke, faking innocence. Vanessa could see right through her bad acting, but Silky had no reason to doubt the girl.

“Oh, okay. You see,” Silky threw an arm around Brooke’s shoulder while Vanessa prayed to the lord that the floor would just swallow her whole. “My friend here has never kissed a girl before, you want to be the one to show her the magic wonders of the lesbian world?”

Vanessa hid her face behind her hands, but not before she could see Brooke’s eyebrows shooting up. “Really?” she heard the blonde asking.

“Yep. Just came out today,” said Silky. “Looking for a carpet to munch on, if you know what I mean,” she finished with a giggle.

“Silky!” shouted Vanessa with the full power of her voice. “Go find something else to do, hoe! I’ll catch up with your big ass later.”

Silky just laughed while walking away, Vanessa’s look drilling a hole on her back. Once she was out of sight, she was able to notice Brooke was wiping a tear of laughter from her eye.

“Oh, you think you’re funny?” asked Vanessa, unamused.

“I was just curious, but that was 100% worth it,” said Brooke, still spasming with laughter. “Is it true? You really never kissed a girl or was that just a poorly made one-liner?”

“No, it’s true,” said Vanessa sheepishly.

“Oh. Well, in that case,” Brooke stepped closer, her laughter replaced by a grin, “I can change that, if you want,” she gently caressed Vanessa’s cheek while her other hand snaked onto her small back to pull her closer. She leaned down, but Vanessa was already leaning up and met her halfway, their lips meeting as the brunette brought her arms up to wrap around Brooke’s shoulders. Their first movements were soft, but Brooke moved with confidence and soon enough the kiss was lighting Vanessa’s core on fire. She lost no time in slipping her tongue into the blonde’s mouth, who reacted by bringing the hand that was on Vanessa’s face to the back of her neck, scraping her short nails there and enticing a shiver that ran down Vanessa’s spine and pulsed hot in between her legs.

The longer they kissed, the more Vanessa was sure that she had never been so hot for a person in her entire life. Her grip on Brooke’s shoulders was ferocious, and she was about 10 seconds away from lifting a leg and actually climbing her. When she felt herself being backed up against the wall, Vanessa knew she had to do something or she was going to lose her mind and beg Brooke to fuck her right there.

“Come home with me,” she said breathlessly, pulling back just enough to be able to talk, but as soon as she finished she latched onto Brooke’s neck.

“How far do you live?” asked Brooke, sounding just as winded and tilting her head to give Vanessa more to work with as she sucked on her skin.

“Like 15 minutes away,” said Vanessa against her pulse point.

“My place is closer,” said Brooke, suddenly walking away and taking Vanessa’s hand to ensure she would be following.

\----

They managed to not make out on the ride over, but Brooke kept caressing Vanessa’s hand and looking into her eyes the whole way and it was so sensual that Vanessa couldn’t decide if it was better or worse.

They weren’t all over each other as soon as they got into the apartment either, although Vanessa wouldn’t complain if they had been. Brooke asked her to leave her shoes by the door and, still holding her hand, led her to the bedroom where she lit a dim light and finally, finally started to kiss her again, slower but also deeper.

Vanessa melted into it, and she should be nervous, but there was still enough alcohol in her system to ensure she wasn’t. So she boldly reached for the zipper of Brooke’s dress and pulled it down, earning a muffled chuckle against her mouth. She didn’t care if she looked too eager, she had been holding herself back for too long not to be.

Brooke dragged her arms out of the sleeves so her dress fell to the floor. She clearly wanted to keep the kiss going but Vanessa wanted to _look_. She pulled back to see Brooke in a matching pair of black cotton lingerie, so beautiful and so confident it was blinding. As she ogled, Brooke took her bra off, letting out a sigh of relief as she tossed it away.

“Take yours off,” suggested Brooke gently, kissing Vanessa’s neck. She closed her eyes, lost in the sensation for a moment before she fished her memory for what the hell was she wearing and how did it come off. Under no circumstance was she going to look down for that, not when Brooke was sucking right there and it felt so good. She touched her own thighs and felt the stretchy material of her dress, pulling it up, prompting Brooke to step back and help her lift it over her head and off.

She wasn’t wearing a bra and Brooke hummed, satisfied, walking backwards and pulling Vanessa by the waist until she was sitting on the bed with the shorter woman standing in front of her, her breasts in the perfect height for Brooke to mouth on them, enveloping one nipple in a wet kiss while she stimulated the other with her hand. Vanessa felt herself growing hotter as she tangled her fingers on the blonde’s shorter strains, her breathing ragged and her eyes fluttering closed.

Brooke switched sides to suck on Vanessa’s other tit, her hands sliding down her body and circling her hips to knead on her ass before she pulled her mouth back to push Vanessa’s panties down her legs. Vanessa bit her bottom lip, stepping out of her underwear and around Brooke to climb on the bed and lay down in an invitation the blonde was more than happy to accept, climbing over Vanessa and kissing her even before her head hit the pillow.

Vanessa could feel their breasts pressing together as Brooke lowered her body down. A moan escaped her lips, surprising her. She let her hand slide down the entire extent of Brooke’s smooth back, slipping inside her underwear to squeeze her buttcheeks. The blonde bit Vanessa’s lower lip and rolled her hips in reaction, so Vanessa did it again. She kept her left hand working on Brooke’s plump ass and circled the right to the front, keeping it inside her panties. Brooke broke the kiss to gasp, bringing herself slightly forward so Vanessa could reach easier and slip her fingers in between Brooke's labia.

Vanessa felt dizzy at how absolutely aroused she felt. It was the first time she was touching another woman’s pussy and she cursed herself for having missed it for so long. Brooke was hot and wet and Vanessa could keep stroking her there for the rest of her life, watching her pant and gently move back against Vanessa’s touch. Brooke shifted, straddling her hips and leaning over one side, one hand on the mattress supporting her weight while the other palmed Vanessa’s tits, whose own free hand went to Brooke’s fuller breasts too. She leaned up to suck a tit into her mouth at the same time that her fingers focused on Brooke’s clit, drawing a delicious moan from her.

It was the hottest thing Vanessa had ever done, her own pussy positively throbbing as she felt Brooke’s wetness flow the more aroused she got with Vanessa’s ministrations. The arm she was leaning on was shaking, and Brooke shifted again, first taking her panties off, then straddling Vanessa again, taking her wrist as she eagerly reached to touch her now free cunt. Brooke guided Vanessa’s fingers to where she wanted them so she could ride against them, one hand keeping Vanessa’s wrist in a tight grip and the other going up to tug at her own hair as she arched her back in pleasure.

Vanessa was mesmerized by the fluid movements of Brooke’s body. She ran her free hand up and down her stomach, all over her thigh, cupped her bouncy breasts one by one, kneading and groping and pinching her nipples while Brooke moaned and rode faster and faster against her motionless hand. Vanessa sat up to suck at any patch of skin she could reach, biting and licking while trying to keep up with Brooke’s movements.

When she grazed her teeth over a nipple as her fingers teased the other, Brooke came with a shudder and a spasm, her arms draping around Vanessa’s shoulder while she still moaned, head falling against her shoulder as the brunette stroke her freely while she rode the aftershocks of her orgasm, carrying on even as Brooke stopped convulsing and chased her lips in a kiss.

They kissed languidly and slowly, Vanessa starting to think that maybe she would like to keep her hand on Brooke’s cunt forever, but the blonde soon pushed her to lie back down, detaching her fingers from their newfound home. Brooke started to suck on her neck, her body draped perfectly over Vanessa’s, their legs entangled in such a way that rutting against each other was practically second nature. The blonde moved her kisses to Vanessa’s chest, who ran her hand through Brooke’s scalp as she sucked on her nipples, now even more sensitive.

It felt so good Vanessa thought she could come just like this, with Brooke’s leg between hers and her mouth attached to her tit. But soon enough Brooke moved on, licking her way down Vanessa’s stomach, who palmed her own breasts as she felt her legs being gently coaxed open.

“What do I do?” she asked, suddenly remembering she had never done this before, despite having just made Brooke come.

Brooke looked up at her, eyes hooded and lips swollen. She smirked. “You enjoy.”

Brooke shifted a little further down. Vanessa felt her hands caressing the juncture between her inner thighs and her vulva, her eyes closing in anticipation. Brooke licked a long stripe up her center, her tongue making Vanessa feel like she couldn’t breathe. She used her fingers to gently push at the loose skin around her clit so she could have better access to lick its sensitive tip. Vanessa was so hot from fucking Brooke that her whole cunt was engorged and wet, and the moment the blonde’s tongue touched her clit she felt like her world would never be the same, the loud moans coming out of her not even living up to how good she felt. Brooke licked, flicked and sucked it for a few more seconds, her other hand stroking Vanessa’s entrance without penetrating her.

“You like fingering?” asked Brooke, and Vanessa just wanted her mouth back on her.

“I don’t know,” she responded, honestly, propping herself up on her elbows to look at Brooke between her legs.

“Want to try?”

Vanessa nodded. She would probably say yes to anything Brooke offered her right now.

“Does this feel good?” asked Brooke, slipping a finger inside her.

“I guess,” said Vanessa, not feeling much with how incredibly wet she was.

Brooke raised a single eyebrow at her. “How about this?” she inserted a second finger, crooking them forward and pumping them in and out. Vanessa whimpered. “That’s more like it,” Brooke smirked, keeping her fingers at work while her mouth found its place back on Vanessa’s clit.

Vanessa fell back on the mattress, palming her tits again and moaning with abandon as Brooke did everything right and then some. She felt her orgasm blooming inside of her, growing in a way she never felt like before, as if with each lick and each stroke Brooke was reaching further and further in her body, pulling a new and stronger pleasure from deep inside of her that she didn’t even know existed. Vanessa never wanted it to be over.

When she finally came, she thought she was going to pass out. She couldn’t even tell if she screamed or not, or if she said Brooke’s name, cursed or called God to take her soul because she arrived in heaven.

She certainly said _something_ because Brooke was chuckling as she climbed up the bed, still stroking Vanessa’s pussy gently in the aftershocks of her orgasm. Vanessa leaned up and flipped their positions, her sweaty back clinging to the sheets for a moment. She kissed Brooke and felt the taste of her own juices on her lips. It made her want to eat her out too, see how she tasted.

“I’m gonna get water, you want some?” asked Brooke with a sloppy smile.

“Yeah,” said Vanessa, laying back, watching the blonde walk naked out of the room. She came back with a glass for Vanessa (that she immediately gulped down) and a big bottle that she placed on the bedside table. Vanessa raised her brows at it. “That’s promising.”

“What, you thought we were done?” said Brooke with a smirk, taking the empty glass from her hand and putting it aside before climbing on top of her seductively and placing a single kiss on her lips.

“Oh no, Mama, I’m not done with you yet,” responded Vanessa, tilting her head to kiss Brooke deeply. Soon they were tightly tangled together again, and Vanessa was well on her way to satisfy her curiosity about Brooke’s taste.

\--

“Bitch, I thought I’d never see you again,” said Silky, giving Vanessa a big hug. They were at a coffee shop, having met just to hang out.

“Hoe, you gave me your number like 30 times,” she responded.

“Did I? Girl, I was so drunk,” Silky laughed. “So, you ended up with the blondie, huh? How was it?”

“Biiitch,” said Vanessa, conveying all Silky needed to know just with a look.

“I told you,” said Silky, proudly. “Best wingwoman in the house.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot you greedy bottoms! lol
> 
> Hope you guys liked it, tell me what you think <3


End file.
